SuperAdministrator contre les zinzins de Middle-Earth
by Thumette
Summary: Ou comment Super Administrator vit sa magnifique galerie virtuelle d'illustrations détournée en un chat débridé et sauvage, entre personnages OOC et zinzin. Et bien ! on compatit déjà aux malheurs de la pauvre administratrice...


J'ai retrouvé en fouillant dans mon ordi, mes vieux écrits un peu beaucoup délirants d'il y a trois ans. Je les ai alors un peu modifiés pour les faire rentre dans le format fanfiction.

 **IMPORTANT ! A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER :** Pour bien comprendre le déroulement de la fic, il faut savoir que j'avais d'abord prévu de faire une galerie sur un document word rassemblant des illustrations du seigneur des anneaux, en les classant par thème. Après, pour rigoler, j'ai ajouté des parties chat. Comme je ne peux pas mettre ces images en ligne (je n'en possède d'ailleurs pas les droits), je les ai remplacé par du texte en italique et des descriptions.

La base de l'histoire est toujours la même. Je voulais créer tranquillement ma petite galerie, mais ça dégénère.

* * *

 **Prologue : Où l'on commence à parler de chat**

 _L'écran affiche une multitude d'œuvres picturales et illustrations toutes consacrées à l'intendant Faramir. On peut donc se douter qu'il s'agit là d'une galerie virtuelle qui lui est consacrée, d'autant plus qu'un message en haut de la page annonce : « Moi_ **,** _Administrator, je vous présente : La galerie portrait destinée à FARAMIIIIIIIR ! *Va danser toute nue dans la forêt_ *** »**

 _Quand soudain, un petit grésillement se fait à l'écran, et une image du capitaine Boromir apparait. Administrator fronce les sourcils de derrière son écran et tente de supprimer la photo. Aucun résultat. En désespoir de cause, elle se contente de légender la photo._

 _Soudain, un ouragan, une avalanche, un tsunami se produit, et l'écran est littéralement envahi de photos de Boromir ! Administrator panique, lutte, vérifie son antivirus, tente de supprimer les photos. Elle se débat, elle se déchaine, elle est sur tous les fronts. Mais la masse l'entraine…_

 _Un nouveau grésillement se fait et un petit message apparait :_

*Captain'Faramir est écroulé de rire*

 _Administrator fronce les sourcils, quand soudain d'autres messages suivent le premier :_

*Terreur_Des_Nazguls aussi*  
*Intendant_Denethor encourage son fils*  
*Princesse_Fifi propose à tout le monde de respirer un grand coup et de se calmer*  
*Pierre_Elfique approuve Princesse_Fifi et ajoute qu'Administrator est trop stressé*  
*Etoile_Du_Soir propose à Administrator de lui apprendre de techniques de relaxation elfiques*  
*Thain_Peregrin dit que...

 _Un message apparait en grande lettres sur l'écran, le coupant dans son élan : « Who ! Ça suffit ! Depuis quand y a-t-il une zone de chat dans ma galerie ?_

*Bobo_Le_Héros en fait on a détourné le code html pour créer un espace chat*  
*Administrator Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question !  
*Bobo_Le_Héros : Allez quoi, soyez sympas ! On a rien d'autre à faire*  
*Administrator Je veux pas le savoir !  
*Administrator Et puis d'abord, qui a piraté ma galerie ? Je veux des noms !*  
*Administrator Personne ne se dénonce ? Bon, on va faire un exemple !*  
*Administrator BOROMIR, DEHORS !  
*Bobo_Le_Héros s'en va, contraint et forcé*  
*Administrator, fier d'avoir réussi à virer Boromir se renomme Super_Administrator*  
*Captain'Faramir quitte le chat*  
*Super_Administrator CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAT !  
*Terreur_Des_Nazguls a peur que son mari fasse une grosse déprime*  
*Etoile_du_soir dit de bien le surveiller pour qu'il ne se suicide pas*  
*Terreur_Des_Nazguls dit que s'il se suicide alors elle fera la même chose*  
*Thain_Peregrin trouve que la maison des intendants a des prédispositions au suicide*  
*Etoile_Du_Soir +1*  
*Intendant_Denethor Non, mais ! De quoi j'me mêle!*  
*Thain_Peregrin Vous n'auriez pas essayé de faire flamber votre fils, par hasard ?*  
*Intendant_Denethor Ne confondez pas suicide et homicide volontaire !*  
*Pierre_Elfique propose à Terreur_Des_Nazguls de de rejoindre le cercle des joyeux dépressifs annonymes.*  
*Terreur_Des_Nazguls accepte avec joie*  
*Intendant_Denethor Il n'est pas question que ma belle-fille se rende à des réunions stupides avec un type qui porte un pseudo douteux*  
*Pierre_Elfique s'appelle désormais Grands_Pas*  
*Intendant_Denethor Et bien, c'est pas mieux !*  
*Terreur_Des_Nazguls Je croyais que ça ne vous dérangeait pas que votre femme assiste à ces réunions ?*  
*Intendant_Denethor QUOI ? Finduilas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?*  
*Princesse_Fifi c'est qu'on s'amuse follement chez Elessar*  
*Grands_Pas est très content de lui*  
*Intendant_Denethor va ouvrir une bouteille d'alcool fort*  
*Thain_Peregrin a trouvé une image magnifique :*

 _L'écran affiche une belle photo en couleur. Boromir a emprisonné le visage d'Aragorn dans sa main ganté et s'apprête visiblement à lui donner un baiser, perspective qui ne semble pas déplaire à Aragorn outre mesure._

*Grands_Pas trouve le dessin très réussi*  
*Thain_Peregrin Euh, ça ne te dérange pas d'être traité de gay?  
*Grands_Pas n'avais pas vu cet aspect là*  
*Etoile_Du_Soir va porter plainte pour diffamation*  
*Intendant_Denethor soutient Etoile_Du_Soir*  
*Grands_Pas va chercher Bobo_Le_Héros pour lui montrer le dessin*  
*Thain_Peregrin est écroulé de rire*  
*Bobo_Le_Héros a une envie de meurtre*  
*Captain'Faramir est de retour avec un copain*  
*Thain_Peregrin Vas-y, envoie la photo*

 _L'écran affiche une photo en gros plan des sourcils de Legolas sous sa forme Orlandobloomienne. Super_Administrator fond en larmes derrière son écran._

* * *

Désolée, c'est un peu nul, mais c'est un début. Pour les pseudos :

Captain'Faramir : Faramir  
Terreur_Des_Nazguls : Eowyn  
Intendant_Denethor : Denethor  
Princesse_Fifi : Finduilas  
Pierre_Elfique : Aragorn (Elessar veut dire Pierre elfique)  
Thain_Peregrin : Pipin  
Etoile_Du_Soir : Arwen  
Bobo_Le_Héros : Boromir


End file.
